


Chained Heat

by LindsayBay



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dominance, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayBay/pseuds/LindsayBay
Summary: Pure smut. Reader is chained in a basement by the Governor and tries to seduce Merle into freeing her.





	Chained Heat

When the door to the basement opens, you launch yourself toward it, only to be stopped short by the chain around your ankle. You fall and skin your knees and hands. "Shit!"

"Damn, princess, you must have really pissed off the Governor."

You glare at the man coming down the stairs. "Don’t call me ‘princess,’ asshole.”

"Hoooo-weeee, I like a woman who's full of piss and vinegar." It was that man who'd been with the Governor last night, the one with a knife for a hand, though he doesn't have the knife on right now. Smug, smirky bastard. "Brought you a little bit of breakfast." You lunge at him, rattling your chain, and he backs away. "You can eat it or wear it, princess. Your choice." You bare your teeth at him, but crouch in the corner, hugging your knees as he puts the tray on the floor. "Good girl."  
.............

They saved you from a swarm of biters. After months by yourself in the wilderness, dodging gangs of men gone feral without civilization keeping them in check, Woodbury seemed surreal. The man they called the Governor fed you, gave you a place to bathe, provided a closet full of feminine clothes and all the the cosmetics and toiletries you needed to make yourself pretty. For the first time in months, you felt like a woman, not prey.

You were invited to dine with the Governor, sitting at his left side. The man with the missing right hand had looked you up and down, taking in the wrap dress and the gold hoop earrings and the winged eye-liner. "Governor's got himself a new princess."

"Mind your manners," the Governor had snapped.

After the dinner, you were invited into a dimly lit private room for a glass of wine. A battery-operated boombox was playing soft jazz. The Governor sat next to you on a couch and put his arms around you. His face drew close to yours.

Suddenly, you felt like prey again. In a panic, you punched the Governor in the side of the head and ran.  
...........

You've been in worse places. The basement is only a little damp. You have a mattress to lay on, and the chain is long enough that you can access an unfinished bathroom in one corner. You have a pile of magazines and paperbacks. But having your freedom taken away from you is making you twitchy, and you wonder what the end point of your imprisonment is supposed to be. Does the Governor think you'll be so grateful to be freed that you'll just flop down on your back with your legs open for him? Not a chance. You're getting out of here one way or another.

The door opens again. It's the same man. "Lunch time, princess."

You remain sitting on your mattress. "Thank you."

The man looks at you and raises his eyebrows. "You're a lot more polite than you were this morning."

You shrug. "I've had time to calm down." You stretch your legs out before you, making your chain rattle. "What's your name?"

His eyes go right to your legs. "Merle."

"Like Merle Haggard?" You let your skirt slide up your thigh and you see him suck in his breath.

"Guess so." His eyes grow hungry as you part your knees just a little.

"I always thought he was good looking. But I have a thing for older men." You part your knees a little more.

Fast as a snake, he's kneeling on the mattress, grabbing your chain and yanking you toward him. "What kind of game you think you’re playin', huh, princess?" He flips you over onto your stomach, kneeing your legs apart and lifting you up until you can feel his cock growing rigid against your ass. You can feel the hard, strong muscles in his arm and torso. "Think you just have to flash your pussy and I'll let you go? Ol' Merle ain't quite as dumb as he looks."

"I'll do whatever you want," you say, grinding back against him. "Just take the chain off first." _Jesus_ , you think to yourself, _I'm actually getting turned on_.

He laughs. "Oh, no, I don't think so. If we're gonna fuck, the chain stays on. Makes things more exciting, don't you think?" He slides his hand under your dress, pushing aside the gusset of your panties to get at your slit. His thumb strokes you. "I think you agree. Nice and slippery." He pushes his erection against your buttocks again as he winds his hand through your hair and pulls. "You wanna be my little whore?" he says hoarsely into your ear.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" His hand moves to your throat.

"Yes, I want to be your little whore." Your heart is racing and you're beginning to sweat. You grind back against him again, not to entice him but to try to ease the growing ache between your legs.

He moves his hand up, just under your jaw, and presses. "Do you want my cock, little whore?" You try to answer, but what he's doing with his hand makes it impossible for you to speak. All you can do is moan. Merle releases you and sits back on his haunches. "Get your clothes off. Do it nice."

On shaky legs you stand up. You slowly unwrap the dress, letting it hang open like a robe for a moment, then letting it slide down your arms. He stares hungrily at your bare breasts. You turn around to slowly skim your underpants off, bending over to give him just a glimpse between your thighs.

"Lay down," he says thickly when you turn back around. He tosses you so that the wall hook that your chain is attached to is just behind your head. He pushes your chained leg up until your heel touches your buttock and winds the slack around your wrists so that they're above your head. You are now helpless and completely splayed out. He slides a finger into the wetness between your legs, chuckling a little as you mewl and squirm. "You really are likin' this, aren't ya. Wouldn'ta thought you'd be such a dirty li'l thing." He grazes your swollen clit and your hips jerk. "You wanna come now, my sweet li'l whore?"

"Yes, daddy," you pant.

He gets a wide grin on his face, then throws back his head and laughs. "Ooh, girl, you really _are_ filthy. I love it." He flicks your clit again, then withdraws his hand, making you whine. "Mmm, I don't it's time for you to come yet." He moves his hand to his belt, unbuckling it and pulling it from the loops. He undoes his pants and pulls out his erection, which is thick and purple and wet at the tip. He grasps it in one hand and squeezes it. "You want this? Tell me. Tell me what you want from ol' Merle, little girl."

You feel your pussy contract, your clit jumping. You could almost come from hearing him say those things in that gritty voice of his. "I want your cock in me. I don't even care where, just put it in."

He licks his lips. "How about we make a deal. I fuck you, and if you can keep from coming, I set you loose tonight. Hmm?"

You watch his hand on his dick, stroking and spreading pre-cum around. You don't think there's any way you will be able to hold back, but, oh God, you just want him to finish you. "Okay."

"I know you can say it in a dirtier way."

"If you fuck me, daddy, I won't come. If I do, you can punish me."

He moves up between your legs, wrapping his right arm around your waist while he uses his hand to ease himself into you. All the while, he looks into your eyes. "Jesus, your tight. I can barely get in there."

"You're so big, daddy," you whimper as he pushes in slowly. He is, bigger than any man you'd ever been with before. You're far from being a virgin, but it's almost like getting your cherry popped all over again. You feel impaled by the time he's all the way in. It hurts a little, but you don't even care.

You moan and let your head fall back, but he grabs your hair and yanks it forward. "Don't look away from me, my li'l whore. I want to see every expression on your face while I fuck you." He puts your free leg over his shoulder and starts moving slow and smooth. It is soooo good. You strain against your chain as you raise your hips to meet his at the top of each stroke. "Have you ever been this nasty with anyone else, baby girl?"

"No. Never," you pant.

"Bet you thought about it, though." He continues with his slow thrusts as he speaks, his voice getting lower and rougher. "Bet you played with that sweet, tight cunt while you thought about it." His voice, his words are as arousing to you as his cock teasing your inner walls, and you moan. He laughs, low and throaty. "Ain't no shame in that, touching yourself. Y'know, last night, you looked so good in that dress. Made me hard. Had to get myself off to get to sleep. Was thinking about you using your mouth on me when I came."

Frantically, you jerk your body against him. " _Harder_. I want you to fuck me harder, daddy." Maddeningly, Merle stops, taking advantage of the pause to pinch your nipples and roll them between his fingers. "Oh, god, _please_!" You kick the heel of your free foot against his back.

"Promise not to come?"

"I promise, " you gasp. That is a damn lie. You have a feeling that Merle knows it, too. He grins down at you, digs the fingers of his hand into the flesh of your hip, and gives you what you asked for: a good, hard, chain-rattling deep-dicking. You're close to coming when he stops again, and you kick him harder and growl in frustration. "God, your such an asshole!"

"Ooh, watch that li'l whore mouth, princess!" Merle leans down and bites your lower lip, then puts his hand over your mouth and starts fucking you again, slow but hard. You moan against his palm, then lick it, tasting salt. He moves two fingers into you mouth and you suck them greedily.

You feel a tightening, an intensifying, and know that your orgasm is seconds away. He pulls his fingers from your mouth and wraps his hand gently but firmly around your throat. Not enough to choke you. Just enough to let you know that he could do whatever he wanted to you in this moment. You are entirely at his mercy. "You're mine, li'l whore," he says huskily, eyes boring into yours, "all mine." You explode into the most intense orgasm of your life.

You sag from your chain, body completely wrung out. Merle pulls out, and you feel hot fluid hit your stomach and breasts as he gasps loudly. He collapses beside you, breathing hard. "Looks like you broke your promise, princess. You're not getting out tonight."

"We--we can try again."

"Oh, you can bet on that. We're going to try again and again and again." Merle kisses your face and neck lightly until he catches his breath. He gets up on his knees and zips his pants, then frees your wrists from the chain. He cleans you up, getting a First Aid kit from the bathroom to take care of the abrasions you have on your wrists and ankle. “I never had a girl like you before,” he says, lifting your chin and smiling down at you.

When Merle grabs his belt from the floor, you ask, with equal parts eagerness and apprehension, "Are--are you going to punish me now?"

He looks at the belt. "You want this?"

"Yes, daddy."

He smirks as he pulls his belt through his pant loops. "Not tonight, baby girl." He goes upstairs and locks the door.


End file.
